Cherry Soda
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Cheri would love to stand out, but she just doesn't have a very extravert personality. But when Cheri suddenly becomes a Mew and gets the attention from being a hero and from dealing with a sociopathic enemy, she just wants to go back to be a wallflower. SYOC closed.
1. Prelude

**I have taken over this story. Once written by Dame Rivere; the first chapter below was written by her. The rest will be by me.**  
**This story has always been an SYOC and has a few OC's that were already accepted. While that being said, I am still accepting a few OC's and need them to continue this story. Check out below the chapter to find the RULES & INFORMATION, SPOTS OPEN, ACCEPTED CHARACTERS, FORM, and the EXAMPLE FORM. *Take note that I will be changing the main character a little bit to fit my writing.**

* * *

It is during high school when people tend to find themselves. Introduced to a multitude of cliques, you are kind of forced to find yourself. If not, you sort of fall flat. That is the last thing Cheri wanted. She wished to stand out, but still be true to her self at the same time. Question was who is her true self?

Stepping into the school building, the bland Cheri blended into the walls as she was bombarded with clashing personalities. There were the obnoxious skaters as they were yelled at by teachers for skating indoors. There were the snobbish nerds, assuming they were better than everybody else. So many cliques, all crowding the hallways, and at the top of the high school hierarchy were the quote popular kids. The ones with the money, the eyes all on them, the best clothes, and they stood out amongst the crowd. They were what Cheri wanted to be.

Yet there was a problem, she wasn't brave enough to even look at them, let alone talk to them and become their friend. While in her drab uniform, Cheri hung close to the wall with her head down. She had hard time talking to people due to a lack of confidence.

Upon making it to her classroom, Cheri sat in her assigned seat and sighed; yet another day of being invisible.

"And people complain they want to blend in?" thought Cheri.

Students started to come barreling into the room and fill the seats as the count down to class drew closer. As the homeroom teacher came in, the bell indicating class rang. Students started to hush up as the teacher started to take role.

Even when Cheri's name came up, no one seemed to notice she was there. The teacher had to look up and see she was there.

Homeroom quickly ended upon role call and announcements. First class was math and something Cheri wasn't looking forward to.

"Welcome back to hell, students," greeted a man walking into classroom.

Mister Heikin Otoko, a 45-year old man who has a teaching history spanning for 18 years. No one knew how he survived in the school for so long, mainly because he was a demon incarnated. He would curse out students and what bugged Cheri most about him was that he would bully her about her inability to speak to people.

All the students stopped talking, all lowering their eyes. Mister Otoko scared everyone.

As Mister Otoko went to write something on the board, something caught Cheri's attention out of the corner of her eye. She sat beside the window and saw a strange light emitting from the trees outside. Mister Otoko turned around to see Cheri not paying attention.

"Hey, is my lesson not interesting enough, Mime?" Mister Otoko crudely asked.

Cheri turned her attention back to the teacher, ready to defend herself. Yet as she opened her mouth to speak, the strange light appeared in front of Mister Otoko in a flash.

"What the-" Mister Otoko went to say before being encased in the light.

* * *

_**So there was the first chapter, thanks to the Dame. Here's Cheri...  
**_

Basic Information

Name: _**Cheri**_

Age: _**15**_

Gender: _**Female**_

Appearance Information

Regular Physical Appearance: _**Cheri has black hair with dark red low-lights. Her hair is long and reaches mid-back. She has blunt cut bangs that cover her forehead and give a creepy vibe. She has pale-ish skin. Her large golden-brown eyes hide behind her large-rimmed glasses. She stands 5'3" and has no figure to her. She is a walking stick.**_

Basic Clothing Style: _**She likes to start off with flashy clothing, but is often to afraid to go all the way, so she turns it down. Her clothing often features neutral styles with a pop of fashion hidden that only she notices.**_

Personality Information

Personality: _**Cheri isn't one who can easily stand out. While she wishes to be the center of attention, she is afraid of the rejection she might receive if she tries. Her biggest fear is rejection, which is linked to her past. She doesn't speak much, and when she does, she mutters. Many people nickname her Mime because of this public speaking problem. She is often really cynical of people in society after all she has witnessed from them. She hopes to find people who are just plain nice people, though she has given up searching for them.**_

Likes: _**Sweet, bubbly soda; Neutral colours with a bold [hidden] pop; Snickers; Little animals**_

Dislikes:_**Large predators; Too much bold colours; Marshmallows; Sour food**_

Mew Information

Mew Name: _**Mew Cherry Soda**_

Mew Colour: _**Red**_

Mew DNA: _**Kakapo**_

Mew Physical Appearance: _**Her low-lights pushed through and blended out to turn her hair a dark, murky red. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail that sits on top of her head. Her large eyes turn a dark shade of brown with a deep tint of red.**_

Mew Clothing: _**She wears a red tube top with white, frilly trim along the top and bottom. Her midriff remains bare. She pairs this up with a short, puffy red skirt with the same white trim from her top. Underneath the skirt, she wears white bloomers. Around her waist hangs a white belt with a red case hanging on it. Her shoes are red ankle boots with white socks peeking out from underneath. She wears a red garter belt around her right thigh; same white trim. She wears red gloves that go up a little past her elbows.**_

Mew Weapon: _**Tan-Tanbourin [Play on Soda (Tansan) and Tambourine (Tanbourin)]**_

Extra Information

Did I miss anything you want to add?: _**Not right now...  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**For a list of accepted characters, check my profile under "CREDITS FOR STORIES". I will have all characters, both mine and submissions, there with creator's name beside the character.**

**I expect people to review to this story. I have deleted stories in the past for lack of reviews, because I view that as lack of interest on the readers part. This does not mean that if you don't review every chapter I will delete the story, but it does mean that if I go with a few reviews for a couple chapters that I will cancel the story. I do not wish to do this seeing how I adopted this story.**

**Anyway, where were we?**

* * *

_Last time on Cherry Soda..._

_We met Cheri, a wallflower who wishes for nothing but to stand out. She is a high school student in a school of cliches, none that she belongs to. People tend to either walk over her or walk past her, even her teachers. Speaking of which, her rude teacher, Mister Otoko, was in a bit of a pinch last time we saw him._

* * *

With the flash of the light surrounding him, the students could hear Mister Otoko screaming. Most were running out of the room, but Cheri just remained in her seating, gasping. She was stunned at what she was seeing. Light was swallowing her teacher whole and it sounded like it was causing much pain to him. He wasn't her favourite person in the world, but she wouldn't ask to cause pain to anyone, including Mister Otoko.

With most of the classroom cleared out, only a few students remaining due to fear and shock, the light started to stood there was not Mister Otoko, but a monstrous figure. A stretched out monkey stood on his hind legs. He seemed to mimic human actions by taking steps towards the children. His body was not flesh, but made of water; every part of his body, water, from his head to his tail to his paws. In his right hand, he wielded a large bo-staff.

"Mister Otoko?" questioned one of Cheri's classmates.

The water-like monkey turned towards the girl who called his name. The monkey just smirked. Opening his mouth, he let out an ear-piercing shrill and lunged towards the girl. She, nor no one else, had time to react as he grabbed her neck with his left hand. He stuck her head into his watery chest, beginning to drown the girl.

A few boys still left in the class began to run towards the monkey, trying to free the girl. But they couldn't get close, because as soon as the monkey saw them, he swung his bo-staff at them. Their limp bodies flew across the floor.

Cheri stood in the opposite corner of the room, fearing what had happened to her teacher. She knew not what to do next. This wasn't something you saw every day. Heck, it seemed like something out of a story book.

"Just stay calm," whispered a voice.

Cheri jumped at the hushed voice. She couldn't tell where it was coming from in the panic that surrounded her. There was no one around her, but the voice sounded close. It couldn't have been any of her classmates, as they were either trying to get out of the classroom or trying to free the girl.

"He won't hurt you. I made sure of it," continued the voice. "So just sit back and watch the show."

Cheri felt a rush of cold air down her back. Such a creepy voice... It seemed like the voice was the one who was controlling the beast. What made it even more so was that the voice seemed to be favouring Cheri and making sure the beast didn't hurt her. This just creeped Cheri out.

"I need to figure out how I can help the situation," she thought to herself.

She didn't want to be useless and watch her classmates get hurt, and she defiantly didn't want to follow the voice's instructions. She looked around the room, but couldn't see anything that could be used to distract the monster. Suddenly...

"Hey you piece of shit!"

The voice came from the door to the classroom. Standing in front of the frightened students, a boy shouting at Mister Monkey-Otoko. Thing about this boy was he didn't seem human. His hair was an unnatural white and amongst its shagginess, two white, bear-like ears could be seen. He wore simple, blue clothing that Cheri could see being worn by most boys her age. But what caught her off guard was a white, fluffy cotton ball-like tail protruding from his back side. He looked like he was trying to be a polar bear-human hybrid.

Cheri tried not to judge much seeing how he was the only one brave enough to say something to the monster that was now Mister Otoko. The other students seemed to be okay with him, so Cheri thought it was okay to jump the bandwagon just this once.

Cheri ducked down into the corner, hiding beneath the desks. She didn't want to get in this boy's way.

The boy managed to grab the monkey's attention. The monkey, in turn, dropped the girl and aimed his bo-staff at the boy. The monkey shrieked and went to attack the boy.

"You think I, Mew Blueberry Soda, would let you hurt this people?" said the boy.

The entire time the boy is saying this, not once did an expression of worry or fear come across his face. He seemed incredibly confident, which Cheri didn't find appropriate for the situation. But then again... She wasn't the one who looked like they just stepped out of a shojo manga.

The monkey went to hit "Mew Blueberry Soda" with his bo-staff, when the boy whipped something out from behind his back. It looked like a giant clarinet-bazooka hybrid. He aimed the weapon at the leaping monkey and shouted...

"Big Blue Bazooka!"

Blue light blasted from the bazooka, hitting the monkey straight in his chest. Sending the monkey backward, it hit the chalkboard and become unconscious. As soon as the monkey was out, he morphed back to Mister Otoko.

"Uh," muttered a semi-conscious Mister Otoko.

He was in pain, but he was alive. Mew Blueberry Soda smiled in victory as students clamored around him. He seemed to be a hit with the girls, though the guys were defiantly impressed too. Cheri was a bit impressed too, but she couldn't bring herself to join the crowd.

"Don't worry. That isn't the end of our show."

The voice was back. Cheri looked up and about, but could not find its owner.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you," it said.

With that, the voice just stopped. Cheri brushed off the feeling of uneasiness and collected her bag. She really shouldn't leave class, but she had enough excitement today. She didn't want to continue with class with a teacher who turned into a monster. She managed to slip out while the corwd gave Mew Blueberry Soda all the attention.

* * *

While walking home, Cheri felt like she was being watched; which she was. A boy jumped out in front of her, blocking her path. He was panting like he was just running. He looked familiar, but Cheri couldn't place it. It was blonde, shaggy hair and lavender-ish eyes that she couldn't place. But his facial appearance seemed to ring a bell somewhere.

"I needed to talk to you, but you ran away," he managed through his panting.

He rested his hands on his knees and looked up at Cheri.

"Was I impressive?" he asked.

Cheri looked at the boy confused. She didn't know who he was or what he was getting at? His voice sounded familiar, but Cheri was sure she didn't fully know him. And him talking to her like they were familiar made Cheri feel awkward, more awkward than she usually felt.

"Oh, I guess I am not recognizable when I am out of character," he said with a chuckle. "I am Aoi, but you might know me as Mew Blueberry Soda."

Cheri continued to stare at this boy with a blank face. His facial appearance did have a strong resemblance to Mew Blueberry Soda, but his eye colour and hair colour were completely off; not to mention that he lacked a few distinguishing bear-like limbs.

"Come on," said Aoi. "You don't see it?"

Cheri shook her head.

"Man, talk about a blow to the ego," he said under his breath.

Aoi looked around to see if they were alone. Upon finding they were, he took a few steps back from Cheri.

"Fine, I'll prove it," he said, smiling.

Aoi took out a small, golden round pendant from his pocket. On it were blue, heart-like markings. He held the pendant up to his lips.

"Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphose!" he commanded.

A blue, translucent light engulfed him. Cheri couldn't make out Aoi through the blinding light, but she thought she saw him transforming. When the light finally faded, Mew Blueberry Soda was in his spot.

"See!" he said happily.

Cheri just looked at him, stunned. She shook her head to bring herself back to earth.

"That is fine and all," she finally spoke. "But why are you showing me? This is weird as it, but you showing me, a random person,just ups the weirdness."

Aoi laughed at Cheri's confusion. She found it sort of annoying that he was laughing at her.

"I am not telling a random person, I am telling another mew," he said.

That defiantly threw Cheri through a ringer.

* * *

**Okay, so I kind of rushed through things, but I will actually explain things more so next chapter. I promise there will be more to it. This was an action chapter, while next chapter will be more informational.  
**

**Aoi was brought to you by SexyRamenMonster.**

**Mister Otoko transformed into my version of a water monkey from Chinese Mythology.**

**I would like to thank everyone who submitted a character. It took a lot of effort on my side to figure out which characters would work together. I used a lot of quizzes to figure out the best combination. I am sorry to those who didn't work out, but hope you continue to read my story anyway.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So this story won't be updated as much in February because I am bringing back **_**Another Heatwave, Wonderless Challenges, The Cursed, **_**and **_**MIA**_**, along with continuing my other active stories. So mainly all my stories, except for **_**Running Around in Circles **_**and **_**Problems**_**, will be active. I will try my best to update this story, but it probably won't be so much.**

**That being said...**

* * *

_Last time on Cherry Soda..._

_So Mister Otoko turned into this water monkey from Chinese mythology. Mew Blueberry Soda suddenly showed up and pulled a bazooka on him. Yeah, that random... Anyway, Cheri, against what she really should have done, left class early. On her way home she was jumped by a boy at her school named Aoi. Turns out he is Mew Blueberry Soda and believes Cheri is a Mew. Confused? So is Cheri. Aoi was just about to explain..._

* * *

Aoi had transformed back into his normal self and sat on the sidewalk, leaning against a nearby wall to some apartment building. Cheri joined him, though decided to sit on her book bag. All that was in there were books, so no harm there.

Cheri was waiting for an explanation. She found it completely off-putting for Aoi to randomly approach her and claim she was a Mew. She really didn't understand the concept of Mews anyway, let alone knowing if she was one. She had heard of Mews on the news, though she thought them to be a bunch of animal-hybrid magic girls. Aoi defiantly defined that idea.

"I think I should tell you about the Mews first, huh?" asked Aoi.

"I think that would be best," said Cheri. "You claim to be one and then say I am one. It seems best to describe what a Mew is."

She felt hesitant to even believe this guy, though he has proven himself to be beyond human. He also did save her class earlier, so Cheri figured the least she could to do was hear him out.

"Mews are humans fused together with endanger animal DNA," explained Aoi. "I don't know the full details on how the fusion went down... yet. I have only figured out this much due to the internet. I went searching after my first transformation for information. It is really hard to find anything credible on the topic though, but I figured this to be connected to the Mews."

Cheri nodded. She really didn't fully understand the idea of her DNA being fused or when it could have happened, but it did seem to make sense that he was a Mew seeing he appeared just like them.

"So, why do you think I am a Mew?" asked Cheri.

A reasonable question; Cheri had never transformed nor shown any qualities of a Mew, so she didn't know how Aoi could think her to be one.

"I mean, if I was a Mew, I probably would have transformed and dealt with that monster back there instead of hiding," said Cheri.

"True, but I feel like you are a Mew," said Aoi. "You have the air of a Mew."

This Aoi was confident. Cheri could feel the confidence behind his speech, but she couldn't believe it. She wasn't a Mew. The idea of being a Mew did attract her. She would have the attention she craved, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Cheri stood up.

"I listened to you and..." she started.

Aoi followed her lead and stood up. He listened carefully for Cheri's response.

"I don't believe you," she finished. "I believe you are a Mew and I will keep your secret, but I can promise you I am not a Mew. I just cannot find any reason to believe you. Your feeling is just a feeling and I do not wish to get my hopes up for a mere feeling."

Cheri's feelings seemed to hang in her words. She was disappointed that Aoi couldn't tell her for sure if she was a Mew. She truly wished for his words to have meant something, but to get behind a simple feeling, she could not. She did not wish to get her hopes up for them to only being dropped. She had dealt with disappointment before; and like everyone else who has dealt with disappointment, she did not want to deal with it again.

Cheri picked up her bag and brushed it off.

"I'm going home now to try to forget about class today," she said. "I hope your life as a Mew goes well."

With that, she just left.

...

Aoi was left in disappointment. The girl did not believe him. He knew his feeling of her being a Mew too was strong, but she didn't believe it. He felt a bit defeated.

"She didn't have to be so crude about it either," he muttered.

She was pretty straight forward about it, and while Aoi didn't mind it most times, the girl was rude about it too. This didn't dishearten Aoi though; he was ready to continue to prove his feeling and show her she was a Mew.

"Crap! I forgot to get her name," said Aoi, just realizing the fact.

He was so busy thinking of her being a Mew, introducing himself, and explaining the situation that he forgot to get her information. He knew which class she was in, so at least he had that.

He began to walk home.

"Let's see..." he started to talk under his breath. "I first transformed when I found myself in a dire situation and found this pendant."

He fingered the pendant in his pocket. He had found it in his pocket, appearing out of no where, when a monster randomly attacked him and his friends when they were at a park. Actually, the monster was mainly focusing on his friends, but he still felt the fear and anxiety of the situation. He felt the pendant in his pocket. Upon placing it on his lips, though he has no reason why he even did that, he muttered the words 'Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphose' subconsciously. He then transformed into Mew Blueberry Soda.

"So it is only time when she is faced with a similar situation," he figured. "Today probably would have been her first transformation if I didn't step in."

She probably would have been overcome with the need to help and found a pendant of her own on her person, thus triggering her transformation. But Aoi stepped in before even realizing she was there.

"Well, oh well," he said shrugging it off. "If I think to much of it, I'll just confuse myself even more."

* * *

Aoi managed to get home pretty quickly, though was welcomed by an empty household. It was to be expected seeing how he did leave class early to catch up with the girl. He just shrugged it off and went to his room. Upon plopping on his bed, he pulled out a sports magazine from underneath his pillow and began to read.

"You destroyed my monster."

Aoi heard the reptilian voice, causing him to drop the magazine and jump up. He was defiantly not expecting to hear an unknown person's voice in his room. He was ready to transform when he saw whom he figured to be the owner of the voice.

A boy, no older than him, stood in front of an open window. Aoi didn't remember the window being open, let alone hearing the window open. The fast that this guy could do something so quietly and quickly caused Aoi to be even more alert.

The boy's appearances were also alarming. His hair was an unnatural, bright blue and hung in front of his angular face. Such a face housed narrow, bright green eyes. His skin was dingy and had a grey tone to it. He looked like an alien. Aoi didn't find that hard to believe. If such things as Mews could exist, why not aliens?

"Why are you in my room, first of all?" asked Aoi. "And secondly, _your_ monster?"

The boy chuckled.

"Yes, the monster I made for the girl Mew," said the alien boy. "You destroyed it. No fun."

The boy leaned back on the window frame. Aoi found himself reaching for the pendant, though stopped himself from transforming. He didn't want to be the one to start a fight, especially in his own house. Last thing he wanted was destroying his house and showing all of his nosy neighbors he was Mew Blueberry Soda.

"I came by to tell you to stop hurting my creations," said the boy. "Also, leave the other Mews alone, because they will be coming with me. You, however, can stay just where you are."

"Oh please, what is with this cliche bull-crap?" asked Aoi. "First off, no, I won't stop beating your monsters, especially when they are so easy to beat. Secondly, I don't know why you want the other Mews. Heck, I didn't know there were any other Mews besides myself and possibly that girl. Thanks for the tip."

The alien boy frowned.

"But I won't be letting any of them near you," continued Aoi before the the alien boy could retort. "And if you want me to stop, make me."

The alien boy looked at Aoi with a look of disgust. He was obviously pissed at Aoi for talking like that to him. Aoi could careless, actually having a smirk that seemed to say, "I won."

"How about instead I get the girl to come with me and wipe that smirk off your face that way?" said the alien boy.

Before Aoi could react, the boy slipped out the window and fell on to the lawn below. He did not appear to be hurt, instead jumping Aoi's fence and running towards the direction the girl walked.

"Shit," cursed Aoi under his breath.

What was with this guy? He was the one making the monsters, but why. He also seemed to be targeting Mews, but didn't seem to want to hurt them. Aoi couldn't comprehend the situation.

* * *

The young alien boy darted towards the direction of his target. The young Mew girl from earlier was just ahead, he knew it.

He had to get her to come with him and gain her trust before she transformed. If he could do that, he might be able to have her and her power behind him.

"If I can gain her," he spoke. "I am one step closer to my goal."

* * *

**I hope I explained a little bit more. Yup, just jumping into the story like that. I will be explaining more and more as the story goes on. This is just the beginning, because as more Mews enter, the more the story will grow. Right now we have...**

**Aoi. He has some experience as a Mew, though has only been in two fights so far; the fight with his first transformation and the fight with Mister Otoko in water monkey form. He figures Cheri to be a Mew, though only has his gut feeling to back him.**

**Cheri. She doesn't figure herself to be a Mew and is very closed off to the idea. She is actually just a closed off person in general, which doesn't help her goal in wanting to get more attention and be popular in someway. She is being targeted by the unnamed badie for some reason.**

**Unknown baddie [Name to be announced later]. He is targeting Cheri right now, hoping to get her on his side before she transforms. He plans on doing this with the rest of the Mews. He has no interest in Aoi, and while he hasn't confirmed the reason as to why, it is probably because Aoi has already transformed.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Last time on Cherry Soda..._

_Aoi tried to tell Cheri he thinks she is a Mew, but she didn't believe him; though what normal person would believe someone telling them they are a Mew without prove? Anyway, after Cheri left him, Aoi was visited by a strange alien boy who has his eyes set on gaining Cheri, though his motives remain unclear._

* * *

Cheri didn't know how to take Aoi's claims of her being a Mew. She tried to brush it off, but that was easier said than done. She didn't know how to get such a strange claim out of her head.

She just shrugged to herself as her mind wandered around the idea of being a Mew, while she continued to walk down the street. The only thing to bring her back to her senses was a blood-curdling scream.

"Wha-" she went to ask 'what was that', but stopped herself when she saw what caused the scream.

There was a large, human-sized monkey running around, chasing females. It had dark blue fur and was the size of a grown man; Cheri figured it to be magical, like the water monkey from before. She associated it with Mister Otoko's transformation, figuring that another person had been changed by another floating light.

"Again?" was all Cheri could manage.

"Yup," answered a voice.

Cheri turned around, recognizing the voice. It was the same voice that had talked to her in the classroom. She didn't expect to find anyone standing behind, so it was a shock when she did. A grey boy with bright blue hair stood there. His appearance did startle Cheri a bit, but it wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen that day.

"Are you- Are you the one doing this?" Cheri asked.

She couldn't seem to find the right emotions to react with, so she was pretty much straight with her question. She didn't know if she should be scared, and while she probably should, she was also angry and confused. Mixing those emotions together, she didn't know how to show them.

"Maybe," said the boy with a smirk stretching across his face.

He took a step towards Cheri causing her to step backwards. She heard females' shrieks as the monster chased them behind her. Each time they rung into her ears, she jumped, allowing the boy to take advantage and get a step closer. Soon enough he was almost on top of her. He gripped her chin in one of his hands and one of her shoulders in the other, to stop her from moving. His grip was strong, hurting Cheri in the process.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. "Me doing this?"

He tilted his head, but continued to smirk. It was like a game to him. Cheri started to shake. She had decided that fear was the right emotion to show.

"Why would you do something like this?" she asked.

The boy chuckled, leaning his face in closer to hers.

"Maybe because they deserve it... Don't you agree?" he asked.

Cheri did not respond.

"These people walk around, ignoring those they deem beneath them when they are all the same. They are all humans, yet they treat them differently and cruelly. Isn't that a good enough reason?" he asked.

Cheri remained quiet. She thought of the question, and to her disgust, she sort of agreed with him. People did treat others differently, even though they are similar. She didn't want to think that though, after all she was human and if she agreed with that idea, she would be no better than those that thought themselves better than her.

"You seem conflicted," said the boy.

"I am a human and thus if they deserve it, don't I do too?" she asked.

"You are much more than a human, thus different than them. You don't deserve to be compared to such lowly creatures," he said.

"I'm not a human? ... Than what am I?"

Before he could respond, a voice broke through the shouts.

"Leave her alone!"

The boy let go of Cheri and turned around. There behind him, standing a bit away however, was Aoi as Mew Blueberry. He was glaring at the boy, though Aoi's glare just made the boy laugh.

The grey boy turned back to Cheri and leaned in close to her.

"My name's Torimu," he whispered. "I'll be back to answer your questions, so for now, just sit back and watch."

"Hey didn't you hear me?!" shouted Aoi. "I said, leave her alone, you creep!"

Aoi was obviously upset at Torimu, but Torimu just fed off his anger and began to fully laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Aoi.

"Oh nothing," replied Torimu. "I was just leaving. You might want to focus on the jue yuan though, before a woman or two gets... hurt."

With the final word spoken, Torimu disappeared in a flash. Aoi cringed and ran up to Cheri, who was stunned.

"You okay?" he asked.

Cheri was too stunned to respond. She just stood there, frozen in place.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" he repeated.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and began to shake her. Cheri came back to her senses and looked at Aoi.

"Oh, yeah... I'm alright. He didn't really do anything to me, just spoke," she responded.

Aoi rose an eyebrow to this, but took it as an okay. He nodded and turned his attention to the monster, named a jue yuan. He didn't have time to focus on Cheri at a time like this. After he fought and transformed back, he planned to ask what the alien had told her. He was incredibly curious if he told her anything important.

Aoi took out his bazooka and aimed it at the monster. He couldn't get a clear shot at the monster, as it had a couple of women in its grasp.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

Cheri had hidden behind a nearby picture booth and watched the fight go down. She couldn't do anything anyway, so it was best for her not to get in the way.

As she watched Aoi stutter with his attack, the words of Torimu kept repeating in her head.

_Do they really deserve this? _she wandered.

She looked at the girls in the grasp of the jue yuan and recognized one of them. It was a very popular girl from her close. Cheri thought her name was Amerika. She would ignore Cheri, even when Cheri would talk straight to her.

_Maybe they do..._ she thought.

* * *

Torimu watched the Cheri from on top of a nearby building. He smirked.

"I seem to have recruited one," he said.

* * *

**So short chapter, but I wanted to update before I just got to annoyed with this story.**

**A jue yuan is a Chinese creature that looks like a monkey, but is the size of a man. I read that it has dark blue fur and tends to focus on capturing women and... having **_**fun**_** with them, to put it nicely.**

**To give a little look at why Torimu needs the Mews on his side before they transform, it is because they are not a full Mew until they transform, thus easier for him to manipulate. When they transform, they have already determined what side they fight for. Being certain on who they are and what they want activates the transformation in this story.**

**So you probably can cause what Cheri means and what Aoi means, but can you guess what Torimu means in Japanese? A little quizzical for you readers.**


End file.
